Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance
| Previous Film = Ghost Rider (film) | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Benedict Villains: * * * Grannik * Kurdish * Terrokov * Krakchev * Toma Nikasevic Other Characters: * Vasil * Methodius * * Locations: * ** ** *** Cappadocia *** Uzak Gokten * Vehicles: * | Plot = While warning the monks of a monastery about an impending attack by the devil's forces to obtain a certain boy named Danny, a French priest named Moreau takes matters into his own hands when the monastery is attacked and tries to help the boy and his mother Nadya in their escape, but the distrusting mother shoots at Moreau and manages to escape. Moreau manages to distract the men chasing Danny and Nadya, but nearly dies in the process and loses them. He says that only the Ghost Rider is capable of protecting the boy beyond the solstice which will take place in a few days. Then he would be safe from the devil's influence, and to track them, he would need the Rider's help. Eight years have passed since Johnny Blaze made a deal with the devil Roarke (Mephistopheles) (Ciarán Hinds) and became the Ghost Rider, a vengeful fiery spirit that feeds on the evil of his victims. He notes that no matter how small the infraction, anywhere from genocide to a white lie the Rider doesn't differentiate. This drives him into hiding, fighting the evil spirit within him. Moreau finds him with some ease and convinces him to save the boy in exchange for his priesthood's ability to restore Johnny's soul and remove the Ghost Rider's curse forever. Nadya and Danny are forced from the road by their pursuers and meet with their leader, her former boyfriend Ray Carrigan who has Danny tied up and is about to execute Nadya when the Ghost Rider appears; he kills three of Carrigan's men and then moves in on Danny whose influence of evil is too much to resist, he is distracted by Nadya and then is shot with grenades into submission. Carrigan leaves with Danny in tow. Johnny wakens the next morning and escapes the hospital, convincing Nadya not to accept him, but to trust him to find Danny. However Carrigan tells Roarke about the Rider, and Roarke speaks an incantation to Danny which in effect puts up a "firewall" preventing the Rider from sensing his whereabouts, he warns Carrigan it will not shield him from being sensed and gives him instructions to deliver him. Nadya later tells Blaze that as she lay dying she made a deal with Roarke; her life in return for him impregnating her with Danny, making Danny a direct vessel for Roarke's power and the potential for unlimited power on the surface world, a power he lacks being so far from hell. Danny nearly escapes, but breaks his ankle and is recaptured, that night Nadya and Johnny interrogate a known contact of Carrigan's and he takes off ahead of Nadya to deal with Carrigan. Nadya saves Danny as the rider converts a crane into a massive fiery machine, destroying their hideout complex and mortally wounding Carrigan, Danny is able to stop the rider with a word, exercising his hidden power. Moreau catches up with the group as they ride off, but Roarke isn't done with Carrigan, using his power he turns Carrigan into Blackout, a demon capable of instantly decaying anything he touches. Danny is delivered to Moreau's monastery and they are greeted warmly. Moreau delivers on his end of the bargain and after explaining that the Ghost Rider is the twisted incarnation of the Angel of Justice Zarathos after being captured and tortured to madness while in Hell, he is exorcised of the spirit and becomes human again. The head monk proclaims that Danny will never be safe from the influence of evil and says he must die, taking Johnny, Moreau and Nadya captive in order to execute the boy. But Blackout intervenes, killing the monks and taking Danny captive again to deliver to Roarke. The others follow, Johnny not wanting to give up one demon for another by deserting Danny in this time of need. The ritual to transfer Roarke's spirit and power into Danny underway, the three infiltrate the compound to save him. Blackout kills Moreau, but Danny who was told by Roarke that he has the same powers gives Johnny back the power of the Ghost Rider. Roarke manages to escape with Danny who became weakened by using his power and the Ghost Rider and Nadya give pursuit. After a vehicular struggle, Ghost Rider manages to turn Blackout into roadkill and causes the SUV carrying Roarke and Danny to crash. Roarke is ejected back into hell by the Rider while Danny, who had died in the accident is returned to his mother. Channelling the blue flame of the Spirit of Justice, Johnny manages to revive Danny and assures him that his existence is assured. As the film closes, the Rider, now covered in the blue flames of the Angel instead of reddish yellow flames of madness, rides off on his motorcycle. | Cast = * Nicolas Cage (Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider) *Idris Elba (Moreau) *Ciarán Hinds (Roarke) *Violante Placido (Nadya) *Johnny Whitworth (Ray Carrigan/Blackout) *Fergus Riordan (Danny) *Christopher Lambert (Methodius) | Notes = * On February 9, 2007, Marvel producer Avi Arad announced the development of Ghost Rider 2 at a press event. Peter Fonda has also expressed a desire to return as Mephistopheles. In early December, 2007, Nicolas Cage also has expressed interest to return in the lead role as Ghost Rider. Shortly after, in another interview he went on further to mention that he would enjoy seeing a darker story, adding, "He's not eating jelly beans anymore; he's getting drunk". He also suggested that the film could do with newly created villains. * In a September 2008 interview, Nicolas Cage informed IGN that Columbia have taken meetings to start a sequel. Cage noted conversations about the story, where Ghost Rider may end up in Europe on behalf of the church, having story elements "very much in the zeitgeist, like Da Vinci Code." In February 2009, an online source stated Columbia Pictures had greenlit a sequel to Ghost Rider. Nicolas Cage will reprise the lead role, whilst the studio are in search of writers. On September 23, 2009, it was reported that David S. Goyer signed on to write the script for the sequel. Goyer spoke to MTV about the sequel, stating that the story will pick up eight years after the events of the first film and that he hopes to start filming by 2010. The sequel is entitled Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance will produced by Mike De Luca and will screen in PG-13. * The Ghost Rider's skull seems to have been redesigned for the sequel. The new skull appears to be black and charred, indicating that the skull is actually on fire as apposed to the clean fleshless skull simply cloaked in fire in the previous film. Images Image:Ghost Rider Spirit Of Vengeance.jpg | Trivia = | Links = }}